A Beautiful Disaster
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Leon Has A Terrible Life But How Does He Sort It Out


**This Was Orginally A Story For My English Folio In 2nd Year Also It Was My Very First Grade 1 Story (Scottish version of about at A+ IN America I Think Don't Really Know There Grading System But Hey)**

**I Decide To Turn It In A Small Fan Fiction Surrounding Leon/Squally So Yeah It's Rather Emo-Ish So Deal With It.**

_**A Beautiful Disaster  
**_

He felt useless, he felt worthless. the feeling was overwhelming once it was easy to keep his feelings locked away inside until he was alone. Now it was getting increasingly difficult to keep his grip on reality.  
Now he lay in his room, bathed in the darkness the only was the eerie glow of the full moon. His eyes were clamped shut as he slowly fell into oblivion.

Almost everyday it was the same old torment for 15 year old Leon. He would wake up, get ready, go to school, get harassed, go and see his best friend Cloud, get harassed some more then come on some time he would get Cloud home but usually it was just himself.

Even at home things were still just one big mess. Leon's mother, Aerith was still in fear of her new husband Leon's step-father Saix. Sometime in the silence of his room he could hear the skin on skin contact when Saix hit his mother or he the objects falling as she was pushed to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore to see his mother so helpless from that vicious bastard but Leon was just as helpless because he couldn't help her.

It was a normal day for Leon he wasn't long in from school on a cold November afternoon and it was dark already. Leon recived a text from Cloud as always. He thought that was the only good thing in his life, Cloud was the best friend in the world to him he had always been there from him when Leon needed him. But now thing were getting so out of hand and Leon couldn't bare to land that all on Cloud no it wasn't fair.

"Leon dinner is ready come down" Aerith shouted. Leon looked up from his book and gazed around his room. The red walls stood out against the lime green carpet, there was a was desk with a computer and a bookshelf beside it which mostly contained novel surrounding vampires and other mythical creatures. Leon slowly began to move . He slid off his bed and placed his book on the desk with his computer and made his way towards the dining room.

"What are we having" Saix bellowed. His voice rang throughout the room while Leon just looked at him through the corner of his eyes.

"Sushi" Aerith came in to the room smiling sweetly and placed a plate in front of each of them. Leon mumbled a samll thanks when his came where as Saix just looked at his and the predictable happened.

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE I DON'T LIKE IT YOU STUPID BITCH" Saix threw the plate towards Aerith which ended up hitting her in face knocking her to the ground. Leon ended up taking matters into his own hands.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT MAKE YOUR OWN FUCKING DINNER AND DON'T FUCKING ATTACK MY MUM" Leon screamed right in Saix's face. Saix grabbed Leon by the scruff of his neck and forced him against a wall.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you little fuckwad do you understand?" Saix growled right in front of Leon's face who just smirked.

"You can't tell me what to do your not my father." Leon glared straight into his eyes. Leon looked fearless as if nothing could stop him. Saix threw him from one wall to the other like a rag doll.

"Saix please leave him alone he hasn't done anything" Aerith pleaded that he left her son alone as she was his only child and hated to see him get hurt. Saix stopped advancing towards Leon and turned his attention to Aerith. Leon slowly began to move his body. He lifted himself up and slowly made his way towards this vicious step father.

Saix had begun to brutally kick Aerith's stomach. He soon stopped when he felt a cool metal against his throat. Leon was behind him holding his swiss army knife, his most precious possession against his throat. He swiftly pulled the knife in a horizontal line across his throat killing him.

Leon stagged backwards as the corpse of the man who reigned terror in his house for so long slumped to the floor. Aerith looked up at her with fear in her eyes Leon could see the sheer terror her green orbs held so Leon done the only thing possible.

He ran, he ran as far and as fast as he could and he didn't dare look back. He was running away from everything, everything that broke him, that torn him to pieces. He ran through the woods into the darkness. He began to hear the faint sounds of the river running. He soon reached the river that flowed through the woods until it reached the cliff nearby. Leon brought his hands up close to his face. He could see the blood, his blood, Saix's blood on his hands. That was it the cord had snapped. Leon was a killer a cold blooded killer and he knew what he had to do.

Leon began to run again it was a short run until he reached the cliff. He stood for a moment at the edge of the cliff ready just shuffle of the edge when a pair of strong arms wrapped them self around his waist.

"Please don't Leon please don't leave me" He knew that voice. Leon turned around to see Cloud's head on his shoulder with tears coming down his face.

"Cloud I have to I-I'm a killer a cold blooded killer and murders should all die me included" Leon tired to move closer to the tip of the cliff but Cloud gripped his waist tighter,

"If you jump I'm going with you" Leon's eyes widened .

"No Cloud you can't no" The blonde boy just gripped tighter and tighter to the brunette.

"I love you Leon please" Leon sighed as Cloud let go of him. Leon turned around and smiled sadly at the blonde

"I love you too" Leon took at step back and fell off the cliff but a second later he felt his body being gripped bysome warm in mid air he opened his eyes and saw Cloud falling with him.

"Cloud NO" Was all he got to say before he hit the ground. The two of them together in death so neither was alone in the afterlife.

The next morning the two teenagers were found wrapped up in each other on the shore of the beach by a screaming couple.

**Aww Fucking Am Crying Now  
Ok Changes From My English Folio Story**

**1. The Charecters. Orignally The Main Charecter Was A Girl Called Amer The Mum Was Nameless And The step dad Was Called Matthew**

2. The Food Was Steak Pie XD Haha

3. No Swearing

4. Nobody Fell Off The Cliff With Amber In My Original Story

**Please Review No Hating Please Am Off To Cry**


End file.
